Writing instruments, such as pens, pencils, and styluses, are used by millions of people every day. Not infrequently, and despite efforts and various methods for securing them, writing instruments are misplaced and/or not readily available when or where they are needed.
Current techniques to secure writing instruments to oneself or to certain objects for use when needed are not sufficient in many instances. For example, some writing instruments include a clip for being secured to a pocket or to the thin edge of another object, such as a clipboard, folder, or book cover. In many instances, no such object exists and therefore keeping the writing instrument secure and readily available is a challenge.
Some writing instruments have tethers allowing the instrument to be secured around a user's neck or other body part or object. In many instances, this also may not be ideal. The cord tether method may be ergonomically or aesthetically undesirable, or even dangerous.
Adhesive materials, such as VELCRO® (i.e., hook and loop material) or chemical adhesives, have also been used to secure writing instruments. These techniques are suitable in some scenarios but not ideal for many others. For example, the opposing side of the hook and loop material may not be present on, or the adhesive will not adhere to, the object to which a user may wish to secure the writing instrument. Moreover, VELCRO® and other adhesives tend to become less adherent over time as the loop material is torn or the adhesive is exhausted.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved securable writing instruments.